Processing, analyzing and making real-time operational decisions based on immense quantities of streaming data are becoming ever more mission-critical goals for corporations and other organizations. Accordingly, stream processing systems are becoming increasingly important.
Operators represent the smallest units of work in a stream processing system. Such systems allow these operators to easily be built, customized, and connected together with other operators via streams into larger units of work known as jobs. Neither operators nor jobs are necessarily the appropriate unit of host-assignable work, however. The size of operators is typically too small, while the size of jobs is typically too big.
Therefore it would be advantageous to provide techniques for fusing fine-grained operators effectively into schedulable partitions of an optimized size, suitable for deployment in a heterogeneous processor environment.